Six Years
by ChaiLatteWithACinnamonStick
Summary: Draco and Harry have survived the war, but there is much more fighting to do. Harry suffers from PTSD and Draco from chronic guilt. But they survive as best they can. DracoXHarry fiction.


**Title: Six Years.**

 **Rating: K/T.**

 **Summary: Draco and Harry have survived the war, but there is much more fighting to do. Harry suffers from PTSD and Draco from chronic guilt. But they survive as best they can. DracoXHarry fiction.**

Six years had passed. Six years since Harry had defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, Draco mused over as he made his morning coffee. Six years. Everything had changed in six short years. Harry had professed his love for Draco; breaking thousands of hearts. Draco had moved out, shunning his parents and leaving his past behind. They'd moved in together, moving into the Muggle world, hiding their wizardry from most of their new-found friends. Hermione and Ron were frequent visitors, obviously, and Ginny visited once or twice a year. Mrs. Weasley invited them round for Christmas every year and they always went, ate too much and fell in love all over again.

Things were pretty much perfect. On the outside, anyway. That was all that really mattered; as long as the Daily Prophet kept the headlines sweet instead of sour, Draco and Harry could exist as best they could. The reality was simple; six years is not enough time to bury 18 years of terror. Harry suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder. He had flashbacks, anxiety and the occasional low mood. It was the flashbacks that Draco struggled with. He'd pushed many memories to the darkest parts of his brain; never to be touched again. When Harry flashbacked…it brought things to the surface that Draco hadn't thought of for years.

Shaking his head to lift the gloomy thoughts, Draco took his coffee to the table and settled with his paper. He heard the shower start running and a smile tugged at his lips. Harry wandered into the kitchen half an hour later, his hair semi-dry and smelling of apples.

"Want anything to eat?" he murmured, reaching for the cereal.

"No, thank you." Draco put his paper down and smiled at his partner, "How are you feeling? Better?"

Harry stiffened, slightly but enough, as he poured the cereal into a bowl, "I'm fine."

Draco felt his smile falter, and Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry, sorry. I just…it never gets easier, does it? I am always going to feel like this, like he's still here." Harry pressed his eyes shut, leaning against the kitchen cupboard, "I can't help it, Draco, I know I should be happy or excited that it's been-how long has it been?" He opened his eyes, smiling sadly.

Draco stood up and moved towards Harry, never taking his eyes off his, "It's been six years. Six whole years since it finished." He pressed his forehead against Harry's and squeezed his own eyes shut, "It's not enough time to forget, but it's enough time to have new memories. Don't feel afraid, darling. I am here."

Draco felt Harry relax, his body softening against his own. He slipped a hand onto Harry's back, before wrapping his arms around him. He squeezed him tight, running his fingers through Harry's hair. After a few minutes, Harry began to wriggle murmuring something about having "just washed his hair."

"Okay. You feel better?"

Harry nodded and grabbed his bowl of cereal, "What're your plans for the day?"

"Well, I was going to head to town to buy ingredients for dinner, but I don't have to." Draco touched Harry's shoulder lightly, closing his eyes when Harry winced, "There's one coming, darling. I don't want you to be by yourself again."

Harry nodded tightly, eating his cereal quietly. After a few minutes, he put his head into his hands. Small sobs begin to wrack his shoulders and Draco waits a few moments before moving closer.

"Draco, pl-please." Harry calls out, "Please go. I can't bear for you to see this again."

"No." Draco stands closer to Harry, but out of harm's way, "No, I have to stay. I can't leave you again."

Harry's sobs increase, wracking through his body. Suddenly he screams, his head wrenching back. Draco impulsively reaches for him, catching him as he falls from his chair. This causes Harry to whimper, cowering from Draco's touch. He mutters, his eyes screwed closed.

Draco closes his eyes, forcing his tears away. Nobody, _nobody,_ saw Harry like this. He'd kept the flashbacks a secret for years-it was only last year that Draco had realised what was happening. Harry had snapped at him and Draco (being Draco) had stormed out of their apartment, slamming and locking the door behind him. He'd come back two hours later, finding Harry out cold in the living room with a bruised head. He would never forgive himself for that.

Gradually Harry began to settle, his body relaxing and the muttering ceasing. Draco kept back though, fearful of what type of reaction his touch may have. Once Harry's breathing was stable, Draco reached out and brushed his hand against his forehead. Harry's mumbled, his lips turning upright. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and knelt down beside Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, his head thumping and his hip sore. He focussed on his surroundings, noticing that something was running through his hair.

"Draco?" he mumbled, his throat dry.

"Yes, yes I am here." Draco's voice caught as he replied, "I'm here, Harry."

Harry reached out for Draco, pulling himself up as he did so. He stumbled as he stood upright, cursing.

"You hit your hip as you fell, hold on," Draco murmured, turning Harry around, "Let me see you properly."

Harry smiled, letting Draco touch him and look after him. After a few spells, he felt much better.

"Thank you." Harry murmured, wincing slightly as Draco touched his forehead, "for staying. I know you feel guilty about last time, but really, you don't have to. It wasn't your fault."

"Harry." Draco's voice was sharp and Harry looked up at him in surprise, "I don't stay out of guilt, I stay because I care what happens to you. I love you, all of you, flashbacks and all."

Harry nodded, unable to process what Draco was saying. His scar was prickling and he could still hear remnants of the flashback ringing through his ears.

Draco could see that Harry was glazing over, as he often did straight after a flashback. He took his hand and led him to bed, where they lay quietly. Harry squeezing his eyes closed his fists clenched and Draco massaging his head, stroking his face and kissing his knuckles.


End file.
